No One Can Hear You Scream
by CharmingPhoebe
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are left home alone at the manor for the week. Sure, it's great at first but then they get the feeling that the manor may be haunted... It gets horror movie-ish after the first chapter so beware, okay?
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer - I don't own Charmed or its characters. Please don't sue.)  
  
  
She was running hard and fast. She was breathing heavily too. But she didn't dare look back behind her, afraid of what she'd find.  
"Piper…" it called menacingly.  
Piper kept running but it was too fast for her. It caught up with her and grabbed her shoulders.  
All she could do was helplessly stand still. Her power must not have worked on it.  
Slowly something was plunged into her back. Something silver, shiny, and sharp. She screamed a scream that only it could hear.  
"When you're dead, no one can hear you scream." It said plunging the knife in again.  
  
Phoebe shot up straight in bed. She was drenched in sweat. Franticly, she stepped out of bed and ran to Piper's room. Not bothering to knock, she barged in.  
  
She sighed, happily. Her sister was safe, sleeping soundly next to Leo. They looked peaceful together, like nothing wrong could ever happen. Phoebe smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
It was only a dream, a very real dream at that. It seemed so vivid and it was like she was experiencing it from Piper's point of view. Phoebe shuddered, pushing the sight away.  
  
She silently went back to her room. Looking around she saw Cole sitting up in bed.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, still half asleep.  
  
"I had a bad dream, that's all." She told him, still a bit shaken by the dream. She sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, no. Go back to sleep. You're tired." She insisted.  
  
"Tell me." He insisted in turn, "I can wake up. After all…it's only…" he looked at the clock on the nightstand next to him and groaned, "Four in the morning."  
  
"No, Cole. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Well, if you insist." he grinned and lied back on the bed, pulling her down with him.  
  
Phoebe smiled. Cole was always somehow able to wash away her troubles.  
  
…  
  
"Hope you guys have fun!" Phoebe shouted out the door at Piper and Leo.  
  
The both turned around and waved before getting in the car and heading to the airport. Leo and Piper were about to get the honeymoon that they certainly deserved. Phoebe, Cole, and Prue watched their car drive off.   
  
"Now it's time for my news." Prue said, closing the door.  
  
"You waited until now? Shouldn't Piper and Leo hear this?" Phoebe asked, eyeing Prue strangely.  
  
"Nope. I wanted to surprise them."  
  
Cole and Phoebe cocked their heads slightly, both somewhat confused.  
  
Prue went into further explanation, "I got a job for 411 and they're going to let me shoot the cover!"  
  
"That's great Prue!" Phoebe's confusion turned to happiness for her sister.  
  
"Good job." Cole agreed, trying to be polite.  
  
"I wanted to surprise everyone when the magazine came out."  
  
"So, why'd you tell us?" Cole asked.  
  
"Because I couldn't avoid it. I have to fly to New York for five days. How would I have explained that? So, I'm going while Piper and Leo are away and coming back before they do."  
  
"I see." Phoebe said, "Good idea!"  
  
"I thought so." Prue added. She looked at her watch, "I should be going."  
  
"What?" Phoebe exclaimed, "You could've warned us?"  
  
"Yeah, well sorry." Prue took a suitcase from the hall closet that looked already packed. "Love you, bye!" She hugged Phoebe, nodded at Cole and ran out the door.  
  
Phoebe's eyes were wide. "Well now wasn't that unexpected?"  
  
"I would say so." Cole agreed, "But now we have the house to ourselves for five whole days."  
  
Phoebe giggled. "Yay!"  
  
Cole picked Phoebe up off of the floor, catching her off guard. She squealed and insisted that he put her down, but Cole refused.   
  
They laughed for hours, just happy to be together. Foolishly, they were unaware of who was watching them, or rather what was watching them.  



	2. Chapter 2

She ran faster than she had ever ran before. Her heart was racing and all she could think about was not letting it get her little sister.  
"Prue..." it called menacingly.  
No. She couldn't let it get to her. She knew she could out run it, but still she was afraid.  
Suddenly, it appeared in front of her.  
She saw a glimmer of his face it was red and black. But that's all she saw before it stabbed her. She let out one final scream and fell to the ground, lifeless.  
"When you're dead, no one can hear you scream." It told her body as it wiped the knife clean and walked away.  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe screamed as she woke up.  
  
Hearing her, Cole shot up in bed. "What's wrong?" he asked, fully awake.  
  
"Prue…" Phoebe mumbled, "It got Prue too."  
  
Cole held Phoebe close to him, beginning to worry. "Phoebe, what got Prue?"  
  
"The same demon that got Piper."  
  
Cole was confused, but he figured it had something to do with the dream she had the night before. She was shaking, and he could feel it. "Shhh…it was just a dream." He told her, trying to calm her down.  
  
He could feel her shaking stop a bit as he stroked her hair. But he himself certainly wasn't calming down.  
  
No normal, run of the mill dream could have unnerved Phoebe so badly. But he was positive it was a dream. What else could it have been? He looked around the room.  
  
No. It was a dream, just not an ordinary one. Cole had a bad feeling that it was the supernatural kind.  
  
…  
  
"Phoebe, I want to talk to you about your dream." Cole said over breakfast. It wasn't a spectacular breakfast that Piper had made. Neither of them could cook, so they went out and bought some bagels.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked, her mood suddenly changing.  
  
"You were really upset, I was worried." he told her, reaching out and touching her cheek.  
  
"It's just, that I felt like I was Prue. I could tell what she was thinking. Cole, she was worried for me. Not for herself." Phoebe looked down, "That's all."  
  
"You were shaking."  
  
"I know." She still looked at her feet.  
  
"Why?" he asked, tipping her chin upwards.  
  
She looked into his eyes, trying to read his thoughts, he figured. She always did that and was starting to get good at it. "I don't know."  
  
…  
  
Later that night, Phoebe sat in the bath, trying to wash her troubles off. The dream seemed o be tormenting her, it was all she could think about.  
  
She was reading her book, trying not to get any splashes of water on it.  
  
Absorbed in her book, Phoebe didn't notice the red water dripping into the tub. She wouldn't have noticed it, until one droplet landed on her book.  
  
She jumped slightly, and slowly put the book down outside of the tub.  
  
That's when she saw how the water was turning red from the dripping red water.  
  
The red water looked somewhat like blood. Phoebe shuddered and slowly looked upwards to find the source of the blood water. She gasped, not able to scream.  
  
Piper's dead body was tied to the ceiling. She was bleeding not only from where it had stabbed her, but from other cuts as well. It looked as if it had gone crazy with the knife, cutting her everywhere and anywhere.  
  
Phoebe's bottom lip trembled. She was unable to move. All she could do was stare at her sister's body.  
  
"Cole!" she managed to finally scream at the top of her lungs.  
  
Within seconds, he had raced to her side.  
  
Phoebe turned her attention away from Piper to him.  
  
"Phoebe, why is the water red?" Cole asked, a bit shaky.  
  
Phoebe pointed upwards.  
  
"What?" Cole asked, looking at the ceiling.  
  
Phoebe looked up and saw that Piper's body was gone.  
  
"Come on, let's get you out of that water." Cole said, helping her out of the bathtub. He wrapped a towel around her.  
  
She let him hold her as she cried.  



	3. Chapter 3

It was inside Cole. Tearing him up from the insides out.  
She could hear his pain inside her head and she could feel it in her own veins.   
"Cole..." the familiar voice called.  
But it couldn't be seen and Cole couldn't run. All he could do was fight this on his own and without her help.  
  
Phoebe woke up, shaking for the third night in a row. She turned on her side to look at Cole, make sure he was okay. Reaching out her hand, she touched his back and to her horror, felt something wet.  
  
She jerked her hand away staring at it in shock. Her hand was covered in blood.  
  
Slowly, she stood up and went around to Cole's side of the bed. Her lip was trembling as she stared at the body, which was covered completely by the white sheet that was now covered in blood. She lifted it away with a shaky hand and her mouth opened in shock.  
  
Prue was lying there dead. Not Cole.  
  
She ran from the room and kept running, until she knocked into something. Cole.  
  
"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Cole asked her.  
  
She didn't answer, she couldn't. She didn't know what exactly to say.  
  
He grabbed her wrist. "Your hands! They're covered in blood!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I know." She choked out, "It's Prue's blood."  
  
"But Prue isn't here." He held her shoulders, trying to keep her stable.  
  
"She's lying in our bed, Cole! She's not alive, it killed her!" she screamed as the tears began to fall rapidly down her cheeks.  
  
"It?" Cole asked, confused.  
  
"The thing from my dream, the same thing that killed Piper and is killing you!"  
  
Cole let go of Phoebe and backed away. What was she talking about? He had known something must be wrong with Phoebe. After all, she was seeing dead bodies. Her sisters' dead bodies. But there had to be some truth to her hysterics. He did see the bloody bath water; he was looking directly at the blood on Phoebe's hands.  
  
Now she was saying that it was killing him? "How Phoebe? How is it killing me?"  
  
"I don't know. But I felt it. It was tearing you apart and it was coming from inside you. It's something only you can fight." She told him, fighting back tears.  
  
In the back of his mind, he knew who she was talking about. He knew who the infamous "It" was. But he pushed the thoughts away, back to the darkest corners of his mind; the same corners where it lived and breathed.  
  
Cole walked past Phoebe and to their bedroom. He gaped at the bloody sheets that were strewn over the bed. But he saw no dead body. No Prue.  
  
Phoebe had walked in behind him and stood right beside him. "She was there, I swear she was, Cole. I'm not hallucinating." She stated, blankly.  
  
"I believe you." Cole told her, slipping his arm around her.  
  
He knew that he was causing these things to happen, but he knew not how. But the way that Phoebe had described him dying, seemed only like Belthazor was doing it. Cole knew that he hadn't physically done these things, but something had to be happening. He just had to find out and stop it. Before Phoebe ended up hurt.  



End file.
